


Jingle bells around the clock

by bea_weasley



Series: OTP Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas Fluff, Decorating the Flat, F/M, George is cranky when woken up, Luna is a sweetheart, OTP Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley
Summary: George just wanted to sleep, but it looked like his neighbour had different opinion. Luna just wanted to decorate her flat and sing a little, missing the time on the clock.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/George Weasley
Series: OTP Advent Calendar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032237
Kudos: 7





	Jingle bells around the clock

**Author's Note:**

> And we are back to the first pairing, hope you're enjoying all the Christmas stories! 
> 
> Based on this prompt: For goodness gracious IT’S 3 AM PLEASE STOP CAROLING au

**_Jingle bells around the clock_ ** **_  
_ **

* * *

Thanks to her mum, Luna Lovegood used to love Christmas season with all her might. It was a tradition in the Lovegood house: starting in November, Pandora and Luna would blast Christmas carols at full volume, singing along to the songs they knew by heart. Luna missed her mother every single day since she had died, but at Christmas, it was like she was next to her again. 

She always used the tape she and her mother had made when she was five and would let the music wash over her. After the first line, Luna would begin singing along to the song, forgetting about the world around her. She often sang until her throat was sore, not bothering to glance at the clock to look at the time. Luna used to do it when she lived with her dad, but after moving to her own flat, it was the first time she had really let go with the carols… until it was well into dawn. 

George Weasley was a patient man — well, most of the time he was patient — but one of the things that took him out of his patient state was when he was woken from his sleep. His brothers and sister had already learnt this lesson long ago, but it looked like someone in the building needed to learn it, too. Not bothering to put something on top of his pyjamas, George grumbled as he rolled out of his bed and went to his door to try to discover where the song was coming from. 

“Why can't people understand that some of us like to sleep?” George grumbled to himself, walking around like a zombie. He enjoyed the Christmas season as much as anyone else did but not at 3 am! “I just hope it’s not the big guy in 3B — he freaks me out.”

George decided to listen and try to hear where the music and singing was coming from, and he was surprised that it was coming from his neighbour's door. George had never talked to the cute blonde who had recently moved to the building, but now, he admired her vocal potential. 

“Why me, Lord? Does someone up there hate me?” George said, looking at the ceiling, taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. “I just hope that she isn’t a horrible person.”

It didn’t take long for his neighbour to open the door, and soon, the sound of the muffled song changed to full volume, almost knocking him off his feet. The blonde girl put her hands over her mouth.

“Oh, my God, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize the music was so loud, it’s just I’m used to hearing it at this volume that I forget about other people. Just one second!” the girl said, entering her flat — probably to turn down the volume, but George wasn’t so sure about it. He also didn’t know what to do since she had left him standing in the doorway in his pyjamas. “Sorry, did I wake you up?”

“Yeah… But I must say that it’s much better to wake up to  _ Santa Baby _ than to my alarm clock or my mum’s screams,” George said with a half-smile, which the girl returned. “I realized ever since you moved here, I never introduced myself. Hi, I’m George Weasley, your neighbour.”

“Nice to meet you, George, I’m Luna Lovegood,” Luna said, extending her hand, and George shook it and offered her a smile. “I think I’m not accustomed to living in a building since I totally forgot about the fact that sound travels.”

“It’s okay, it happens. When my brother and I moved here, we were up until four in the morning on our first night, listening to all kinds of songs,” George said with a smile that soon turned into a yawn. “I’m sorry, I think I’m a little tired.”

“I’m sorry I kept you up until now, it’s just… listening to Christmas carols was a tradition I shared with my mum,” Luna said, biting her lip, and George was hypnotized. “I’ll turn off the stereo.”

“Wait, Luna!” George said with a thoughtful expression on his face. “You don’t need to turn it off. Just turn the volume down a bit?”

“I think I can do that!” Luna said, beaming. “It was nice to meet you, George, I’m sorry it was at three in the morning.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” George said, shrugging. “It’s one more story to tell, right? See you around, Luna.”

Smiling, George returned to his flat. Even though he still felt a little grumpy at being woken up, Luna’s animated personality had put a smile on his face; he was curious to know what else he could discover about her. 

Luna wasn’t indifferent to the encounter either, and even after she had turned the volume down, she still thought about the cute redhead who lived next door.

* * *

It was a week before George and Luna met again, and it was because of Christmas carols again, but this time it was  _ George _ who was blasting the songs in his house. Luna was coming from the supermarket, and she couldn’t stop the smile from forming on her face when she heard ‘ _ Jingle bells around the clock _ ’ through the building. 

“Hey, Luna! How are you?” George practically yelled when he saw her walking towards her flat. “You think you have time to help me with something?”

“Sure, just let me put my bags in my flat, and I’ll come back, okay?” Luna said, and George just nodded enthusiastically. She smiled as she put her bags on her kitchen counter. Then, she returned to George’s flat to see what it would have looked like if Christmasland had exploded in it. “What’s this, George?”

“Huh?” George said, turning around and seeing her standing in his door, looking a little lost. “I think I got a little carried away, and that’s what happens when I let my nieces help me choose my decorations.”

Luna giggled at the sight and entered the flat, looking at all the decorations that George had put up. “I’m glad to see that at least  _ now, _ you’re listening to the Christmas carols that you like.”

“I liked the ones you were listening to that day — it’s just that it was 3 am, and I’m not the nicest person when I’ve been woken up,” George said, scratching his neck, embarrassed somehow. 

“You were very nice that day, I’m sorry I woke you up like that, but at least we met properly, right?” Luna said, smiling a little. “You already finished decorating?”

“Yep, just one thing’s missing,” George said, running and hanging something on the top of his door. “Mistletoe is up, and now that we both are under here… I think we should kiss now.”

George had a glint in his eyes and a small smile, and Luna realized it was almost as if he felt shy. She didn’t hesitate for too long, and rising on her tiptoes — since he was taller than her — she cupped his face and kissed him. For a first kiss, it was shy and quick, but it was perfect for them both. Neither of them could wait to learn more about each other.


End file.
